<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where The Weeds Take Root by monkiainen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136730">Where The Weeds Take Root</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen'>monkiainen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hope, M/M, Past Relationship(s), The Master Has Issues, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor will never lose hope when it comes to The Master.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where The Weeds Take Root</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were endless possibilities how this could end. It was a matter of timelines, of paradoxes, and a pair of Converses. Maybe it was supposed to happen, maybe not. What was certain is that both The Doctor and The Master were currently in the same place at the same time in a same timeline.</p>
<p>So, Venedel. Primitive culture, not much animals and a rumour about an ancient artefact. Sounds like a place The Doctor should be, but why The Master is here? Well, The Doctor shouldn't be surprised, really. Anything that says "gods", "lost temple" and "a mysterious and potentially dangerous artefact" are an equivalent for calling to The Master and asking him to come over.</p>
<p>Maybe this is the time when The Master does not want to rule the world and bend it to his own pleasures. Maybe this time around he will see sense and come with The Doctor so they can travel the universe together. Of course, that is exactly what The Doctor has wished for several regenerations and so far it hasn't happened.</p>
<p>And that is because The Master is a stubborn madman. <i>(but so is The Doctor, so he waits patiently for the day to come)</i></p>
<p>Maybe one day it will.</p>
<p>Maybe it will never happen.</p>
<p>But The Doctor will try to make it happen now when he has the chance.</p>
<p>That, of course, would be easier if The Master weren't so eager <i>to kill him</i> every time they meet. The Master was always good at keeping grudges, now wasn't he?</p>
<p>Not that The Doctor is any better, and he knows it. He hates Daleks with a passion because of what they did to Gallifrey and his people. Revenge is a cruel master, and it will only lead to bitterness. So The Doctor turns his passion to something else, well, some<i>one</i> else. They are the only Time Lords left in the universe, after all. Better not forget that.</p>
<p>Maybe after this they could have a holiday at Proxima Centauri? Oh, but now The Doctor is getting ahead of himself – The Master hasn't yet agreed to anything, and it's not likely he would. Again.</p>
<p>There are too many maybes and ifs in his plan to be honest. Right now, however, The Doctor has to make sure that no one tries to take over Venedel over some ancient thing that should have been destroyed ages ago. So he runs, and laughs, and flails around with his sonic screwdriver, and soon the universe is safe again.</p>
<p>Not thanks to The Master, obviously. Because their default mode these days is to work <i>against</i> each other and not <i>with</i> each other. Those days are long gone, at least for The Master it seems. The Doctor hasn't given up hope yet, and he probably never will.</p>
<p>Maybe someday they will unite again. If it's good or bad thing, that's anyone's guess. They are already formidable as separate entities – together they would either keep the universe safe for all eternity, or destroy it completely. Maybe that's why the universe is not too keen to bring them together. Maybe it's for the best.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>